Sonic Boom
by FeelTheWrathOfAura
Summary: Script format so watch out. After a year apart, Maria (Robotnik Hedgehog) and Spike (OC) have found each other once more. But their friendship brings Galaxia to the brink of danger and the two friends and their pals must save Galaxia before the S.S. Paradox rule supreme. Can Galaxia be saved before it dissolves around them? And who is Spike really?


A/N: OK, I know that the FanFiction guidelines say no script-format but I don't really : I do not own any characters except Spike and Maria (sort-of). Characters with question marks are not identified. L is an owned character which will be known later on (about Chapter 96 or something like that.). Enjoy!

XXXXXXX

_Intro:_

_Don't get me wrong. Adventures are full of fun, discovery and excitement. Mostly anyway. My adventure wasn't fun but dangerous and sometimes life-threatening. All because I befriended him. He who has the power of darkness and can change forms. I am Maria, a normal girl living on a normal planet. But normal can quickly change into either extraordinary or not normal in a bad way. This adventure did both. Our enemy was a master of disguise, a cunning manipulator and a sneaky spy. I can't speak his name. Not yet as that's a spoiler. Anyway, our story starts on the mysterious ship of the S.S. Paradox where our hero was awaiting his mission…_

Scene: S.S. Paradox bedroom: 7:59am

[[Play "Moptop Tweenybob" by Zack Binspin quietly]]

[Alarm Bleep: 8:00am]

? : Stupid alarm clock! [Stops it ringing] [Hears music from outside] What the hell is goin' on?! [Steps out door]

? : Morning. Did you hear the song?

? : Yep, sure did. L has some nerve making that racket at 8 in the early morning.

? : You know why. It is your birthday after all.

? : True. But still, couldn't he wait?

? : You know L, Spike. He hates waiting. [Laughs] Reminds me of you.

Spike: Oh shut up already. I'll show him to quit that noise. Wolf, keep a lookout for You-Know-Who.

Wolf: Got it. [[Spike leaves]] _Here's hoping L's gentle on him…_

Scene: Main Control Room

[[Continue playing song but way louder]]

Spike: Huh? [Sees L dancing] That's new. [Sneaks over to boom box, turns it off and unplugs it] Next time, consider other people.

L: Whatever.

Spike: Special occasion? _Come on…Say it…!_

L: [Sighs] Happy Birthday. Happy now?

Spike: Quite. When did you like Zack Binspin?

L: Um…since last night…?

Spike: [Shrugs] That does it for me!

? : Brilliant. Everyone's up.

Wolf: Sorry. I couldn't stop him. Luckily you turned that music off.

Spike: No biggie. [Glares at L] At least not for me.

L: Give me a break! Mephiles, can't you just slap him?

Wolf: Um…that's physical contact.

L: I made up the rules. I can bend them.

Spike: Actually Mr Know-It-All, Mephiles here made up the rules. He is Grandmaster after all.

L: Still.

Spike: What do you mean "still"?

L: He's Grandmaster until Galaxia finds him and puts a stop to our plans. _My plans that is._

Mephiles: Moving on…

Wolf: Yeah, moving on…

Spike: Ugh…I'll never get rid of repetition…It drives me mad.

Wolf: Sorry. I didn't know what else to say. I'm guessing you still don't forgive me.

Spike: After that?! No way! She was perfect. And you… [Groans] Forget it. Just…don't bring her up again. [Walks off]

Mephiles: That Maria girl hit him hard, didn't it?

L: Wolf killed her anyway!

Wolf: You told me to. You said she was part of the Resistance!

Spike: [Poking head around the door] The Resistance?

L: Damn.

Wolf: It's best if he knows what they are. Basically, they are a secret group of Galaxians who fight for what's best, meaning killing us 4 and saving Galaxia.

Spike: And Maria was one of them?

Wolf: [Nods] They're bad news.

L: They try every trick in the book. Maria was an agent working under Queen Zelda.

Mephiles: She tried to learn our secrets until you busted her.

Spike: But…that R.O.B. was attacking her.

L: [Shakes head] That R.O.B. found her first and tried to send her back to Galaxia.

Spike: O-Kay…

Mephiles: She hacked our robots to attack us. That's why you have that…thing.

Spike: My robotic arm?

Everyone else: Yes.

Spike: At least I know.

Mephiles: Just in time. You've got a mission. In Downtown Mobotropolis on the continent of Mobius, there is a festival going on. Your mission is to wreck the city and find this. [Shows a blue gem on screen] The blue Chaos Emerald.

L: With that gem, we can have even more power. Remember: if you see any members of the Resistance, use your weapons and your Pokémon.

Spike: Got it. Wreck festival and grab gem. Easy peasy lemon squeezy!

Wolf: Let's fire up that teleporter!

Scene: Downtown Mobotropolis

? : Maria, how did you survive?

Maria: Well Chi, I used Chaos Control.

Chi: Okay, what about the hedgehog you met?

Maria: Spike is probably a member of the S.S. Paradox army and my hacking caused him to get shot it the arm. That's all I saw before I teleported into my back yard.

Chi: [Sarcastically] Really…

Maria: I'm serious. He's either dead or under a sort of punishment. I didn't even know who he was.

Chi: You'll see him again. No doubt about it.

Maria: [Sighs] I hope you're right…

Chi: You know I'm always right.

[Both see big light in centre of town]

Maria: Did you see what I saw?

Chi: If you're talking about that big ol' light then yeah, I did.

Maria: Let's go see! [Runs off]

Chi: Typical [Follows Maria]

? : [Over transceiver] Mom? We have a BIG problem.

"Mom": What?

? : That light confirmed he's OK. They're investigating.

? : Give over. Chibi, follow them. I and Ammy will watch from the air and perform a surprise attack!

Chibi: Got it Kagu. Anyway, got any more information on the light?

Ammy: It seems it teleported _something_ down. I'm trying to get a visual.

Chibi: Keep trying. I'll follow Maria and Chi.

Kagu: Use your wolf form!

Chibi: I know that bit! Over and out! [Turns off transceiver] [Transforms into a small white wolf cub and follows Maria + Chi]

Scene: Mobotropolis Square

Maria: There's nothing here.

Chi: Maybe…we missed it.

Maria: Damn.

Chibi: You two should be at the Light Castle with Her Majesty. Me, Ammy and Kagu have a field mission to complete.

Chi: Bring it on, Wolfie.

Chibi: Hey, get off my case doggie.

Maria: Chibi? What are you doing here? Do you have any information about that light?

Chibi: Simple S.S. Paradox teleport. Something came down but what?

Chi: L or Mephiles?

Maria: Or Wolf maybe?

Chi: Um…Maria…!?

Maria: Hang on a mo.

Chi: MARIA!?

Maria: WHAT!?

Chi: It's him.

Maria: [Sees hedgehog silhouette on a building.] It-it couldn't be…could it?

Chibi: [Transforms into a small boy and scans silhouette] It is. But…how?

Kagu: Finally! We caught up with you!

Chibi: So much for a surprise attack. Good going.

Ammy: Moving on…Maria, you know Spike, right?

Maria: Y-yeah…So?

Kagu: Do you think you could talk to him?

Maria: Hang on…Is it me or is one of his arms a different shape?

Chibi: According to this scan, one of his arms is cyber.

Chi: Cyber?

Maria: The shot wound. Must be.

Chi: We'll hide. You two talk. Shout if you need us.

Maria: Hey! I have the Satomi Power Orbs and my Pokémon so I'm fine.

Ammy: Okay. Good luck! [Everyone except Maria hides in shadows]

Maria: _Okay…you can do this. Don't mention the arm. _[Breathes deeply and gulps] Spike? [Hedgehog turns head] I-Is that you?

[Hedgehog jumps down into her path. It is Spike]

Maria: Thank goodness.

Spike: …

Maria: Shocking, right? One year ago, we were running for our lives. One year later, we meet again and you can't speak. That's priceless! [Laughs hard]

Spike: HEY!

Maria: [Stops laughing] Okay, no need to yell.

Spike: I'm not the one to ransack the ship one year ago.

Maria: Ransack? I did NOT ransack. I was kidnapped by Wolf. On L's orders of course. The R.O.B. was my "guard" until you smashed it to pieces.

Spike: That was an act that I regret. You hacked into it, didn't you?

Maria: So? What if I did? What's the worst that could have happened?

Spike: Clearly seen.

Maria: Oh right…cyber arm. Forgot about that.

Spike: Plus, you're part of the "Resistance" aren't you?

Maria: That's private information. Only a few non-Galaxians know about it. AKA your so-called friends on that pathetic ship. I wonder if they can hear me from up there…

Spike: Whatever. The Resistance are bad news. That was what I was told. They are bad people trying to stop us.

Maria: Not you. Only the others. You didn't really get involved. Anyway, you DID save me that one time. That proves you're not bad. My hacking was to defeat L and Mephiles.

Spike: And Wolf?

Maria: Here's a secret. He's working for us.

Scene: Control Room

L: What did she say!? [Both look at Wolf]

Wolf: …What?

L: She is telling the truth? Are you part of the Resistance?

Mephiles: _I'm not going to comment or get involved…_

Wolf: That hightail company? Me!? No. Way. Oh. Say. I wouldn't join that gang even if they were the last people alive.

L: Then she's lying.

Wolf: Yep. She's a liar liar pants on fire. I'm not a double agent.

L: Whatever.

Scene: Mobotropolis Square

Spike: Seriously?

Maria: Yep. Plus, I don't care if they think I'm lying or YOU think I'm lying. I only state the facts.

Spike: Stupid facts that don't make any freakin' sense?

Maria: OK. What about a 1-on-1 Pokémon battle? Each person may only use one Pokémon and no subs. The loser has to give out some secrets.

Spike: Sounds fine with me. You may choose first.

Maria: Thanks. [Pulls out Poke Ball] Emolga, come on out! [Emolga pops out Poke Ball]

Spike: An Emolga? [Pulls out Pokedex]

Pokedex: Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. Emolga lives in trees and uses its cape-like membrane to glide through the air.

Spike: Okay…I'll choose… [Thinks] Excadrill! [Throws Poke Ball and Excadrill pops out]

Maria: I've never seen that Pokémon before…

Pokedex: Excadrill, the Subterrene Pokémon, and the evolved form of Drilbur. Excadrill can dig maze-like underground tunnels for over 100 meters and is powerful enough to cut through thick iron plates using its steel claws.

Maria: OK. Emolga, use Thunderbolt!

Spike: Avoid it with Dig! [Excadrill drills underground and avoids Thunderbolt] Now use Rock Slide!

Maria: Emolga! Use Aerial Ace! [Two moves collide and Emolga is the winner. Aerial Ace hits Excadrill and Excadrill is KO'd]

Spike: Damn it!

Maria: YES! Well done Emolga! [Emolga returns to Poke Ball

Spike: Excadrill return. [Excadrill returns to Poke Ball]

Maria: Remember the rules! You have to give me some of the S.S. Paradox secrets.

Spike: Alright. Rule 1) All members of the S.S. Paradox NEVER keep promises. See ya around. [Starts walking away]

Maria: HEY! We had a deal! [He ignores her] Ugh…GUYS!

Spike: [Stops walking] Guys!? Oh god…

Maria: [Bored tone] You may come out! I need back-up! [Everyone pops out]

Spike: Cute. REAL cute. Screw all of you. [Over transceiver] Send down Project 2.6.

Ammy: Project 2.6?

[Missile Wrist enters scene]

Chi: We're. Totally. Dead. Meat.

Chibi: Yep. We are SO dead meat. You said it doggie.

Chi: For goodness sake Chibi, my name is CHI!

Maria: She's a Canine Warrior so treat her with respect. Plus…we haven't got time to argue!

Kagu: Since robots are made from metal, fire and electric type of moves are effective.

? : This isn't the Pokémon world, you know.

? : For god's sake Ash, you're such a little kid. [Yell of a Pokémon]

Ash: Stop calling me a little kid Iris! Pikachu, electrocute her Axew!

Iris: Alright! Axew use Dragon Rage!

? : OK, guys. Settle down.

Ash/Iris: SHUT UP CILAN!

Ash: Um…guys?

Iris: What?

Ash: I'm betting Team Rocket's in there. [Points to robot]

Iris: Unlikely, judging by the other people who are planning to attack it. [Record scratch]

Cilan: Excuse me?

Ammy: Um…and you are…?

Ash: Oh. I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu! [Laugh from Pikachu]

Iris: I'm Iris and this is Axew. I'm training to be a Dragon Master.

Cilan: I'm Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur.

Chi: Well, isn't that nice…

Ash: Is that a Pokémon?

Chibi: No. This is Chi, Maria's pet dog.

Maria: She is NOT a pet. She's my mentor.

Everyone: Mentor?

Maria: Yeah. Chi trains me to us the Satomi Power Orbs efficiently.

Maria: Anyway, how are we going to defeat this STUPID robot?

Kagu: Also, where did Spike go?

Ammy: He's inside the robot. He entered while those three were arguing.

Chi: That was clever.

Maria: He is clever. Maybe too clever for us.

Ammy: We have a motto. "No person is invincible". He must have a weakness.

Chibi: Mom's right. We need a strategy…

? : What you guys need is emerald power.

XXXXXXX

WOW! 10 freakin' pages! Anyway, I'll see it that this story DOESN' T get deleted. Read and PLEASE REVIEW! I want reviews, plz!

Sayonara!

FeelTheWrathOfAura


End file.
